


Corrupting Angels

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angel Transformation, M/M, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #7: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: AU with Angel Alfred and Demon Ivan/Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupting Angels

"Here again for more?" that rumbling, deep, seductive voice purred, and Alfred couldn't lift his eyes, shame making him vibrate in embarrassment. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself in a self-protecting hug. Voice caught in his dry throat and cheeks hot like the burning coals of Hell, he didn't stop that handsome devil from lifting his chin with two fingers, his soft baby blues locking with those electric violets… "I knew you could not resist me for long."

 

"Shut up," Alfred scowled, batting the hand away weakly, his voice lacking bite as he shivered at the touch, the hair on his tanned arms standing at attention as something else seemed to rise as well…

That cruel, manipulative demon smirked, settling back in his chair before beckoning for Alfred to sit in his lap. Swallowing back further complaints, Alfred found his feet moving of their own accord, eventually forcing the angel to straddle Ivan's thighs. His beautiful white wings curled forward ever so slightly as he put a hand to either side of Ivan's head, gripping the chair behind him like a lifeline.

"See?" Ivan purred teasingly, easily slipping his hand up the loose edge of Alfred's short toga, finding and stroking his swelling erection in mere moments. "Your mind may struggle against me, but your body knows exactly what you want… da?"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Alfred frowned again, this time wrapping his arms around Ivan's head, resting them lazily on the demon's shoulders. That teasing, delectably evil giggle tumbled from those cool and shapely lips, long lashes dark and gorgeous as Ivan laughed at him and blinked slowly…

"Kiss me," Alfred demanded, struggling to control his desires, desperately thinking of ways he could rationalize this sinful rendez-vous to himself. But that cursed, beautiful, disgustingly seductive devil refused to let him be free of these overpowering urges, these omnipresent thoughts of being defiled by the stronger being…

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Alfred nearly jerked away when Ivan grabbed him and forced him closer, their lips mashing together feverishly. The hypnotic feel of Ivan's tongue slipping into his mouth and caressing inside of him had his mind careening off the edge and into the abyss of pleasure he had so desperately avoided.

He hadn't even realized he was bouncing on Ivan's lap until the demon lifted him up and splayed him out on the floor, their limbs tangling together as Alfred gasped for air. A thin strand of saliva connected them when Ivan pulled back just briefly, letting the drool dribble onto Alfred's glossy lips and slightly jutting chin.

"I am surprised you have not Fallen yet," Ivan taunted, dragging that devious tongue across his lips, fangs glinting through his Cheshire smile as Alfred blushed weakly at him. "I would like to see these wings of yours stained red, da…"

"Would you shut up and just— do it already!" Alfred shouted, unable to bring himself to say what exactly he really wanted. He wriggled, lifting his hips to Ivan's in a desperate attempt to get the demon to deflower him, defile him, ruin his innocence and  _own_  him like a toy…

"Ah ah," Ivan teased even as he stroked and pumped Alfred from beneath his silk toga. "Tell me that you want me. Give me your soul and I will give you your wish… Give in to me, you already know how much you crave my touch, look at how your body weeps for me…"

"N-no," Alfred protested weakly, covering his face in shame as Ivan slipped his toga away, the white silk falling aside to reveal his throbbing and leaking cock gripped firmly in Ivan's hand. "Please don't…"

"Don't? Da, okay," Ivan chuckled, instantly pulling away from Alfred, leaving the exposed and molested blond alone on the floor to face his shame by himself. Ivan leaned back, his thin tail whipping and tapping against the floor as he waited for Alfred to inevitably rescind his statement when the lack of touch grew unbearable for the blond.

Alfred shuddered, peaking between his trembling fingers to stare down at the cock standing straight up from his groin, pulsing and swollen pink and dribbling precum in a physical plea for touch. He hid his eyes behind his fore arm as his hand descended on himself, gripping the base of his cock to satisfy the burning itch nested there. "P-please…"

"Ah? What was that? I can't hear you, Fredka~"

"Please!" Alfred shouted this time, eyes watering behind those useless lenses he used to hide hide behind. Ivan smirked, trailing his fingers up Alfred's inner thigh. "T-touch me… Make me… yours."

Tail whipping around Alfred's throat, Ivan leaned over him and smirked as the angel choked, wings staining blood red as the devil forced two fingers into him at once. Alfred's body spasmed as his innocence was roughly taken from him, arching as his breath was taken from him, Falling as his soul was taken from him in the violent expression of what could only be described as

_Love._

* * *

and then someone asked for it to be continued

* * *

"I-Ivan!" Alfred shrieked, gasping weakly for breath as the tail around his neck squeezed harder, choking him as his feathers molted with each thrust Ivan slammed into his body. His useless body abused and fucked relentlessly by the merciless demon.

"Da?" Ivan asked, shoving in particularly deep on that one thrust, relishing in the way Alfred's once perfect skin bruised under his grip and the way his body clenched and tried to reject his corruption and soak in the pleasure at once.

The angel gurgled and choked, eyes fluttering as his breath and his purity were squeezed out of him, those baby blues rolling back into his head as his body squeezed and then released, muscles spasming as his wings nearly lost all of his remaining white feathers, leaving behind only evidence of the angel's red sin.

Ivan chuckled, purring low in his throat as he let his tail unwind, whipping behind him as he kept going, watching Alfred choke and moan in bliss as he fucked him. The Fallen weakly tried pushing him away, pain crossing his features as his hypersensitive body reacted poorly to the continued stimulation. "What, you think an orgasm will make me stop? You are a fool, Fredka, you forget that demons do not go soft, not for anyone… and  _especially_  not for you."


End file.
